


Duty Bound

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Duty Bound

He ran his long fingers through the girl's golden hair. Occasionally he pulled her forward. When she accidentally used her teeth he grasped her hair tightly indicating her error. 

He thrust lazily into her mouth, her perfect pink lips glistening with saliva. He knew that by now her jaw would be aching. That wasn't his concern. 

As his orgasm overwhelmed him, he held her head steady so she had to swallow every drop.

Slytherin girls needed to be able to give a proper blow job and it was the Head Boy's duty to make sure they had loads of practice.


End file.
